Crazy Adventures!
by RainbowJack78
Summary: Black,Static,Rainbow Dash and Stitch go on weird and crazy adventures!Rated T for cussing and adult purposes
1. Chapter 1(Also known as cliffhanger!)

One day our favorite three heroes were lying on the couch.

Static was slamming his forhead agaisnt the leather.

Rainbow was not flying for once.

And Black was slumped on the seat moaning.

"I'm borreed.."they groaned for the umpteenth time.

Twilight Sparkle who was reading a book at the table was ready to blast them apart with her alicorn magic was only halfway thorugh the 640 page book which was very slow for her.

The trio were about to open their mouths again when Twilight snapped."IF YOUR SO BORED,WHY DON'T YOU GO OUTSIDE AND RACE OR SOMETHING!"and used her telekinieses to throw them out the window.

They crashed onto the ground bleeding."Did Twilight really have to throw us out the window.."Static said dizzily."Whatever"replied Rainbow Dash"Let's just do what she said and race!"

Black immeaditly leaps up and exclaims"Oh no!I'm not racing with you agian!" She then jumped in a nearby tree."I'm going to be the annoucner up here,you guys go ahead."

Static looks at Rainbow and says"Well it's just you and me."Rainbow snorts and draws a line in the ground with a hoof"Let's go."Static and Rainbow line up and start pawing at the ground.

"Okay,"Black announces drawing a small crowd"The race between Rainbow Dash and Static the Pikarai shall begin!"

"Ready"

"Set"

"GO!"

Static and Rainbow leap from the starting line down the takes to the sky and starts flying like a pegasus justs runs under her with his speed increasing.

"Heh you're a pretty fast runner,"Rainbow remarks."Thanks but your a fast flyer,"Static starts guffaing and says "You aint seen nothing yet!"

With a mach cone around her she flies down the racetrack leaving Static in the dust."Danm."Static gritted his teeth and started to run harder.

Static runs with all his might managing to catch up to the cyan pegasus."Well you can run fast for a little yellow recoiled at the comment and growled.

Rainbow looks down at the seeming dark Pokemon and mumbles"You got your whiskets in mess?"Then the ground under Static cracks and erupts launching him at Rainbow

She coudn't even dodge it with her speed and got headbutted in her gut.

Rainbow lands on the ground and snarls"You want to fight?OKAY!"She then dashes toward Static and spins around bucking her hoofs into his head.

He slams into the ground and stands up with stars around his head.

Black seeing the commotion a very long distance away grins"Well looks like things just got intresting."

She leaps of the branch she was sitting on and unfurls her wings.

She flew toward the commotion and she takes out two feathers..

Meanwhile Rainbow was snorting like a bull ready to charge at anything in her path.

Static was leaned back in a classic Pikachu stance flowing with electricty.

They leaped at each other and then got hit by two staffs from the sky."Yowch!"they shrieked slamming into the ground

Black lands on the ground in between them and grabs her staffs twirling them around."Let's go guys,"she smirks.

Fight!Rainbow Dash vs Black Speedster vs Static the Pikarai!

**Cliffhanger!Who will win this epic fight?Tune in to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot a disclaimer on the last one.  
I do not own Rainbow Dash or Black belong to Hasbro(Rainbow) and Forestspirit(Black).**

All three fighters leaped at each other in the air!They bounced back and landed on the ground.  
Static leaped at Black with a chunk of earth morphed on his hands and delivered a power punch!Black was sent flying but spread out her wings to stop the fall.  
She immeadilty flew toward the yellow mouse and hit him multiple times with her staff and then kicked his abdomen so he slammed into the ground.  
She raised her staff to hit him one more time when Rainbow came out of nowhere and Filly Flashed both of them.

Static face planting again mumbled naturally"Rainbow I'm going to kill you."

Static leaped into the air flowing with electricty and ground pounded Rainbow.

She crashed and then got struck by looked down and said"Man she was toasted."

Black was looking at this happen and said"Now's my chance."

She flew up towards Static transforming her two staffs into one 15 foot long one and started swinging like a madwoman.  
Static looked where Black was and saw swinging at her with that long staff.

His Reaction;"Crap."Black who suddenly wore a baseball cap smacked Static a good 10 miles away.  
Static crashed into the ground and started bleeding from the swore under his breath and bounded towards the flying duo

Black was laughing on how easy this was when Rainbow dashed from the ground.  
She slammed into Black with the Bucanner Blaze and pushed her away!Static then headbutted Rainbow out of nowhere and gave her some more seconds to lay on the ground.

All three fighters lined up in a circle.

Black's staff disappered and was Replaced with the Oblvion Keyblade

Rainbow hovered in a postion to easily gain 200 feet.

Static was just shuddering with all the electricty flowing through him.

They all said there trademark attacks."Oblivion..""Sonic.."Volt.."

Then Black's keyblade started combusting it seems with lasers everywhere,Rainbow rose 201 feet and Static just shaped into a battle charge.

"SLASH!"

"RAINBOOM!"

"TACKLE!"

Black leaped with her Keyblade and slashed at her two foes

Rainbow immeaditly launched down with precison speed so she could hold the mach cone and Static being energized by the electricty tackled head on.

And when they collieded...BOOM!But it was more like BOOM!BOOM!VORTEX!

*5 minuties later*

Black was lying on the ground with the Keyblade on her.

Rainbow was lying on the ground with no energy in her. Static was drained out in a nice little faceplant.

"My God"Black gasped"I am NEVER racing with you guys again.""Black"Static began"You are a freaking genius."Rainbow looked at both of them and said"Have you guys lost your minds?"  
"Whatever"Static glared"Let's just go home and see how much fun they were having."

(Meanwhile 5 minuties before the vortex explosion)

"Ahh that's much better,"Twilight sighed on the last page of her was glad she sent the crazy rascals outside to do whatever.  
She was able to read much faster then before.

Spike walked to Twilight with two glasses of chochlate milk on a plate he was holding and asked"Twilight?Do you want some milk?"Twilight smiled and said"Thank you Spike that's very nice."  
She was about to lift the cup with telkineses when BOOM!BOOM!VORTEX!She screamed and fell backward knocking the milk out of Spike's hands.

He managed to grab one but the other was too far.  
Twilight gasped as the other glass fell toward her slow motion it fell down and down..until it landed ontop the book.

Twilight flapped in the air with joy and the wind from her wings tipped it over.  
"Twilight?"Spike asked to scared for the just sat there then growled like something from Untamed and Uncut.

When Static,Rainbow,and Black opened the door they found a angry alicorn standing in front of just stood there with the same thought in there heads._"We're doomed"_

K.O!

**Yeah Twilight ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3(RPS SUCKS!)

"Rock,Paper,Scissors,Shoot!"said Black and Static."Ha!Paper beats rock!"Black grins triumphantly.  
Static mumbles"Whatever,"as he loses for the hundreth time.  
Rainbow walked in and asked"What are you guys doing?"  
"Playing RPS."they immeaditly left saying"You guys are dicks."

Static looks at Black who had a weird symbol in her hand."What's that?"he asked.  
She responded with "A Hyper Beam destroys Rock Paper and Scissor."  
Static responded with"Oh Yeah?I use me.I win every match and force you to use the Starscream symbol"  
Black asks"Who's Starscream?"Static replies with"A useless robot.

He walks away saying "I win and go away."

Static ran to Rainbow who was reading a Daring Do book."RPS sucks,"he remarks.

Rainbow looked at him and said"I tried to tell you you idiot."


	4. Chapter 4!

COMING SOON TO THEATARS NEAR YOU!

"Ugh..where are we.."said the amazing trio.

Static looked over and asked "What's in that?"

They peeked into the ship that had landed in front of them.A creature was in their  
And what it said was..

"KRAKATOWA!"

THAT"S RIGHT!

"Ye-HAW!"

The Crazy Adventurers get a new friend.

"Ohana means Family!"

CRAZY ADVENTURERS!MEET STITCH!

* * *

Note:I will write a proper intro for "T WORRY!


End file.
